The Boarding School Games
by R Spark
Summary: When Katniss and Prim Everdeen are forced to go to boarding school, they don't expect to meet Johanna the wrestler, Clove, who's crazy, and Peeta, the kid who likes to bake and can throw a punch. Modern AU.
1. Katniss 1

**Summary: When Katniss and Prim Everdeen are forced to go to boarding school, they don't expect to meet Johanna the wrestler, Clove, who's crazy, and Peeta, the kid who likes to bake and can throw a punch. Modern AU.**

**Hello people! My name is R Spark, and this is my first Hunger Games fanfic. I really hope you guys enjoy. This story is a dual POV, from Katniss and Prim, no one else. Characters may be OOC. I also don't know much about boarding schools, so I'm putting my own spin on them.**

**************************By the way, when describing the school, I failed. I hate building descriptions*******************************

**Please review/favorite/follow!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Katniss_

"A boarding school," Prim muttered. "Why? There is no point of this."

I sighed. "Prim, she just wants the best for our education."

She mumbled to herself, but didn't elaborate. Prim's blonde, curly, hair was put into two pigtails at the side. Her blue eyes were coated in light eyeshadow.

Unlike Prim, I had olive skin, and didn't put on any makeup. My gray eyes were as steely as ever, and my dark hair was put into my signature braid at the side.

We look the same age, actually. I was short, but Prim was tall. She was only 13 though, and I was 16.

"What's this place called?" She asked.

"Capitol Boarding School," I said. I put my jacket on. It was the only thing I choose to wear, since we had uniforms.

I put my sneakers on, but I preferred boots. They were bright white, and if I got them dirty, I had to clean them. Part of the boarding school rules, I guess.

"Why do we have to wear these uniforms?" Prim asked. She fixed her braids to go behind her back, instead of on her shoulders.

I sighed again. "Prim, there's a reason for everything. Stop asking questions and try to be positive," I said calmly.

She snorted. "Like you're positive, Katniss."

I gasped over dramatically. "Excuse me? I am always positive!" But she was right. I was never positive, always looking at the negatives. Prim was actually the positive one, but the roles were switched today.

She rolled her eyes jokingly. While she was still packing, I glanced at the clock.

7:50am.

My eyes widened. We had to be there by 9:00am, and it took an hour to get there.

"Prim!" I said. She turned around quickly, her eyes widened. "That's enough packing. We gotta go!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We were almost late.

Getting in the car at 8:05, Prim began asking more questions.

It was one of the most irritating moments of my life, actually. When people ask too many questions, it's usually me telling them to shut up. Although, Prim just kept asking questions.

"Who are my roommates?" She asked.

"I have no idea," my mother mumbled, possibly getting annoyed with her too.

"Am I roommates with Katniss?" Prim asked.

"No," I answered slowly. "I think they try to pair you up with people in your grade. I don't know."

"Is there-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Prim, just wait until we get there!" I said. Prim shrunk back in her seat, and I knew I made her feel guilty.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to apologize. "Sorry, okay? You were just asking a lot of questions. It's fine to be curious, Prim."

She sprung back up in her seat, a smile on her face. "It's okay. I guess I'm a bit excited."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ten minutes of the drive.

Then we were there, and the building was one of the prettiest places I had ever seen before.

The building was big, and looked exactly what I thought a boarding school would look like: brown doors, lots of doors...not the best description, but it just looked fantastic.

"Well then," I said quietly. "We're here."

Prim got out of the car quickly, and I followed behind her. Mom took out the suitcases and bags, and said goodbye sadly.

"I hope you girls do well," she said. She hugged Prim and I, and places a kiss on each of our foreheads.

"Stay well, Mom," I said. She nodded quietly.

She was going to be alone. Our father was dead. He died in a car crash, and mom was never the same again. She sat in a corner quietly, and didn't speak for months. I had to do everything: cook, clean, and work. She didn't do anything but stay quiet. Prim attempted to get her to talk again, but no avail. At one point, she did talk again. Prim was extremely happy, but I resented her.

But now I realized, that she was going to be more alone than ever, and that resenting her would be stupid to do anyway.

She hugged Prim one more time, and then pointing us to the right door.

"Do well in your studies," she said. "This is why you're here."

Mom got back in the car, one tear coming down her cheek as she did so. Prim had tears in her eyes too, but refused to let them out. I was the only one not crying.

I hugged Prim tightly, saying that "we would be fine" and that "you'll do well here."

Then we entered the place, hand in hand.

It was crowded with people from grade 6 to grade 12. Everyone was running around, loud voices and squeaky suitcases. I looked down at my watch: 9:04.

Perfect timing.

I lead Prim and I to the office to get our dorm room numbers, and to get out student handbooks.

I looked at the desk the secretary was sitting in. Her name was ' '. She was wearing an odd outfit: Bright pinks and greens. She was probably the most colorful thing in the place.

She looked up to us, and smiled brightly.

"Hello!" She said. "Names?"

"Katniss and Primrose Everdeen," I answered. She nodded, and looked towards the computer.

She brought out 2 pieces of paper, and scribbled down our dork room numbers. "Katniss, dorm 205, hallway 12. Prim, dorm 208, hallway 12."

Prim breathed out in relief. She was probably worrying that we were going to be far from each other.

Ms. Trinket gave us the student manuals with the keys to the dorms, and we walked away with a small thanks.

It took us the longest time to find our hallway through the mess of people. We didn't knew how it was organized.

The dorms were separated by hallways: dorms 1-6 were the boy's dorms, and 7-12 were the girls.

My dorm was one of the first dorms in hallway 12. When I entered, I didn't expect anyone else to be there at that point, but there were 2 girls already unpacking.

When I opened the door, there was a girl with blonde curls with her back towards me and a girl with dark, pin straight hair staring right at me.

"Uh..." I mumbled awkwardly. "Is, uh, is this dorm 205?"

The girl with the blonde curls turned around. She had blue eyes, just like Prim, but her face was free of makeup. She smiled.

"You must be out other roommate," she said, coming towards me. "My name's Madge," she stuck out her hand, and I shook it. "And that's Johanna," she gestured to the girl looking at me.

She waved her hand. "Sup?"

Her eyes were hazel, and she looked carefree, and had a rebellious smile.

I waved back reluctantly, and looked around.

"Which one is my bed?" I asked. There were 3 beds: 1 bunk bed, and 1 single bed.

"You can take the single," Madge said. I nodded and began to unpack.

"But I was going to take the single," Johanna complained. Madge threw a look at her.

"What's wrong with the bunk bed?"

"It's not as good as the single."

"Johanna, just deal with it," Madge said. Johanna scowled in a joking way, and she began to unpack as well.

_Well_, I thought to myself. _It didn't seem that bad._

Though, I never realized how the school would be my worst, yet best, nightmare.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this story. I thought it was really fun! Did you? Anyway, Katniss is sure to have the worst time ever...**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed please press that favorite button, if you want to see what happens next press that follow button, and if you want me to smile, press the review button and type.**

**-R Spark (But I'm going to call myself Ru at the end of the A/N). I also write Divergent fanfics, and I have a Percy Jackson one as well.**


	2. Katniss 2

**A/N: I HAD NO INTERNET. THEREFORE I COULD NOT UPDATE. Wrote this on Wednesday. No Internet Thursday and Friday. Well, wifi did come on occasionally, but when it did, I wasn't done writing the chapter. It came back today, and we got a new story cover (though I will change it).**

****************************************OOC Characters. Also OC character who is an antagonist******************************************

**Enjoy, my readers!**

**READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I update one every Wednesday (or Thursday/Tuesday, depends).**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Katniss

I unpacked my suitcases, and Madge asked me questions as I did. Johanna occasionally jumped in, but it was mostly Madge.

"So," Madge said, flipping her curls to the right. "You and your sister came here together?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Prim."

"Oh," Madge said. "She's roommates with Rue, right? Room 208?"

"Yeah," I said, taking out a book. It was a book that my mother made, and it was filled with herbs and other useful information. "I think so."

"Probably," Madge said. "Rue's nice. I think her and Prim would be great roommates."

"Or," Johanna cut in. "They'll try to stab each other at night and blame it on the other roommate."

Madge glared at her, with a look of was that remark needed? Johanna shrugged it off.

I was pretty sure Prim and Rue would be great friends. Prim could get along with anyone she talked to.

"What about the other roommate?" I asked. "Do you know who it is?"

Madge shook her head, but Johanna grimaced.

"Marcilla," Johanna muttered. "That little diva. She thinks she all that. She's such a bitch, though."

"Oh," was all I could say. Prim would be fine, right? She was going to be able to ignore this girl Johanna was talking about.

"She'll be fine," Madge said quickly.

I nodded silently, and began to unpack more. There was a silence, but it was interrupted by the door opening and someone entering. I opened the door quickly, then turned back to the suitcases.

I knew there wouldn't be anymore roommates, so whoever they were, they weren't supposed to be here.

At the door, there were two girls.

"Madge!" One of them said. Her hair was a blondish, reddish, colour, and her eyes were green. Her hair was curled and put into two...fishtails, I think, at the sides.

The other one...She looked a lot like me. I almost gasped at the sight of her. Short, dark hair just like mine, and her face structure looked like mine as well. Except her eyes were more sharper, and tear sharped, and her nose was upturned, while mine was hooked. But her bangs were pushed to the side like mine, and her hair was put at the side as well; except hers was more difficult to explain than a braid. A elastic band was banded at a few inches of hair, and that continued until the bottom.

Madge turned around, and smiled. The blond girl went up to hug her, while the look-alike stayed behind.

Madge and the other girl separated, and they began to talk.

"Glimmer!" She exclaimed. "How was your summer?"

The blond girl-Glimmer, odd name-smiled, but her smile was a bit arrogant. "Great! We went to Paris again, and I brought 8 more berets. Then we went to Japan, and I learned how to draw anime, though not well. Yours?" She flipped one of her fishtail braids behind her back.

"Went nowhere," Madge said. "My dad was too busy. Being the mayor, and all."

My eyes widened. Madge was the daughter of the mayor? I had no idea. She didn't seem snotty though, unlike the bragging Glimmer.

Madge turned around, and spotted the girl that came in with Glimmer, as if she hadn't noticed anyone else come in with her.

Madge smiled, but it was wary. "Clove," she greeted. "Sorry about not noticing you earlier. How was your summer?"

Clove, apparently, did not smile back. Her face was neutral. "Good."

Johanna was silent throughout the whole conversation, but now she was glaring at Clove for whatever reason.

There was an awkward silence, but then Clove and Glimmer looked over the room.

"Nice," Glimmer mumbled. Her eyes dropped on me, and she smiled a bit.

"Sorry," she apologized. "And you are?"

"Katniss," I answered. She nodded, and went back to talking to Madge.

Clove was looking around the room for a long time. Johanna had glared at her the whole time.

Then Clove's eyes dropped on me. But she scowled, unlike Glimmer.

Her eyes were dark. Not just brown, but...empty obsidian. Not gray, like mine. They narrowed.

"You look like me," she said. Her eyebrows raised. "Are you...trying to _copy_ me?"

Madge and Glimmer went silent, and Johanna stopped glaring immediately.

"Um..." Madge said awkwardly. "I'm sure that's not the case, Clove. Katniss just looks like that, she never even seen you before."

Clove glared at Madge, who shrunk back a bit.

"Are you trying to copy me?" She repeated.

"No," I managed to say. She narrowed her eyes again.

"You're lying," she hissed.

"What?" I was so confused, that I had a loss for words. "This is just how I look! Are you stupid?"

The moment I said that, I wanted to take it back. But I couldn't. Clove's eyes grew dangerously, and I covered my mouth, though it wouldn't do anything.

"What?" She said, her voice rumbling.

Instead of getting mad, I mimicked her in an attempt to stand up to Clove.

"I asked," my confidence slowly came back with my words, "if you were stupid. Are you?"

Madge fiddled with her hands nervously, and Glimmer didn't meet my eyes.

"Uh," Glimmer said. She took Clove's hand, that was forming into a fist. "We gotta go to our dorm...Um, nice meeting you Katniss," she said quickly, sending me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

And with that she and Clove were gone.

Once the door shut, there were mixed reactions from Madge and Johanna.

"What did you do?" Madge said, her words almost sounded like a hiss, but not quite meeting that. "Clove is not a person you want to mess with!"

On the other side, Johanna laughed. Her brown mess hair flowed everywhere, as she tried to stop her laughing.

"That was amazing!" She said. Madge sent a glare at her again.

"No, it wasn't!" Madge muttered. "Johanna, Clove would have beat her up!"

Johanna stopped laughing, and snorted. "Clove couldn't beat up Glimmer!"

"Everyone could beat up Glimmer!"

"Whatever."

"Sorry," I said. "She was just being...unreasonable."

"That's who Clove is," Madge sighed.

The conversation ended there, and I continued to unpack, and with every second, I knew I had ruined my chances of surviving in boarding school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first day of school was more eventful.

The first thing I did was wake up at 7:40am. School started at 8:35, so I got dressed in the uniform.

The uniform consisted of a jacket, that was a dark brown. Then there was a a white collared shirt underneath that was complete with a tie. Then there was a light brown pleated skirt, completed with knee high socks and sneakers.

My hair was in it's usually braid at the side, so nothing different.

Madge and Johanna were also up. Madge had her curls flowing naturally, while Johanna had her hair up into a messy bun. Otherwise we all looked the same in the uniforms.

All of us said good luck to each other, but nothing else. It bothered me that Madge was angry about the Clove thing, and that Johanna just in general hated me, but I walked it off.

When I got outside the dorm, I saw Prim and, who I presume, Rue come out.

They were talking animatedly. I walked up to them, wondering if that horrible Marcilla was causing them problems.

"Hey, Prim," I said. Prim turned around, and gave me a smile. Her golden curls were put into a ponytail instead if two braids at the side.

"Hey, Katniss!" She said happily. The first thing she did was introduce me to Rue. "This is Rue, my roommate."

Rue was shorter than Prim by an inch or two. She had curly black hair, and mocha skin. Her eyes were golden; they were so unique, and they seemed to glow more than most eyes. She smiled.

Rue waved. "Hi! Nice to meet you Katniss," she said. I stuck out my hand, and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Rue," I said. Turning to Prim, I asked her about her roommates.

"Any other roommates?" I asked. "I have three."

Prim grimaced. Rue started at her books.

"Yeah," she said. "Mar-" Prim started, but then came a girl from Room 205.

She had light brown hair that was wavy and long, with a single blue streak at the side. Her eyes were hazel green, and she was taller than I was. Her jacket had pins with sayings on them, like "Amazing Person Right Here," and "I am AWESOME."

She narrowed her eyes at Prim and Rue.

"You guys woke me up," she hissed. Rue shrunk back.

"We need to get ready for school-" Prim tried to reason, but this girl, who was Marcilla, raised her hand to cut her off.

"Like I care, Rim," she said.

Prim narrowed her eyes like Marcilla. "It's Prim. Not Rim."

Marcilla waved it off. "No one cares, Prim." She pulled out a hand mirror and began to fix her makeup.

I was getting angry with every word this girl was saying. Her snobbiness, her arrogance...everything I hated about a person, standing in front of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Stop being so rude, would you? Prim and Rue did nothing."

Marcilla paused what she was doing-putting on eyeliner-and slowly turned to me.

"And who are you?" She asked. "You look horrible. So short, that braid is so messy. Your eyes look like someone tried to stuff a tornado in them. Completely messy. You are in a boarding school, not home! Dress nicely!" She snapped.

My eyebrows furrowed at her odd remarks about my appearance.

"Excuse me?" I said, my anger rose with each word.

She flipped her hair, and put the hand mirror in her purse. "And your uniform! It has dust all over it! Those knee high socks, no one wears them, how did you not notice that everyone folds their socks down? And your face is free of makeup, though you need it ASAP. Katniss, what a weird name. A plant for a name? Honestly? And you should add something to your bland uniform."

"What? What are you talking-" I said, but Marcilla kept going.

"And Prim! Your hair is so curly, it would be nice if you actually brush it instead of letting the curls be filthy. You have knee high socks too! How funny!" She laughed cruelly. "Your outfit is much better though, at least you have that...bird pin."

"It's not a 'bird pin'," Prim growled. "It's a-"

"Rue! Your hair! Do something with it! So messy! Although you look the best out of all of you. No high socks, good. You have a flower pin, so not that bland...but your eyes are scary. Get some contacts!"

Rue looked angry, and I was about to punch Marcilla in the face for being so rude, but she just smiled.

"Well," she said. "I hope you all take my advice. Ta ta!" Marcilla turned around, and headed down to class, though it was only 8:10.

Halfway through, she turned around again, and smiled arrogantly. Marcilla then turned around and began walking again, only this time she purposely made her heels click louder.

I blinked, extremely confused. Did Marcilla do that on a daily basis?

Rue sighed, looking at my expression. "She's like this a lot. That's why we hate her."

Prim nodded sadly, and I suddenly felt like Johanna looked like awesome next to Marcilla.

"Don't worry," I assured them. "She'll stop, eventually."

Prim smiled, as did Rue. "Thanks, Katniss," Prim said.

I nodded silently. Rue's eyes were a bit brighter now. "Bye, Katniss. Hope to see you around!"

"You too," I said with a smile. "I gotta get to class now, or I'll be late. It's pretty far."

They nodded, and Prim reached up to hug me.

"Good luck," she said, once she released me.

"And to you too," I said, and I turned on my heel and walked away from the both of them and to class.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The hallways were swarming with people. I was walking and bumping into many people.

"Sorry, excuse me. Pardon!" I said, trying to get to class.

Most of them ignored me, but some had muttered some swears after I was out of their sights. But one person had the nerve to look me right in the eyes, and call me something worthy of me punching them in the face.

"Sorry, sorry..." I muttered to the person in front of me.

"Bitch," they murmured.

And that's when I got angry. Even in the sea of people, I paused and turned around to the person who said that.

"...What did you just call me?" I asked, anger in my tone.

He turned around, and his face got a bit red. "I didn't...uh, I didn't think you were listening..." He stuttered.

The boy was tall, and looked strangely like me. His olive skin, gray eyes, black straight hair...I had a feeling that I met him before, but I didn't know where...

"Well, you were still rude," I said. "I bumped into you by accident, so that makes me a 'bitch'?"

His eyes widened in surprise at my out burst of anger.

"Um..." He stuttered again. "Sorry...Here, let's start over," he offered. I stayed silent. He took that as a yes. "I'm Gale Hawthorne. And you are?"

I was about to walk away, but instead I stayed and continued talking to him. "Katniss Everdeen. 10th grade."

He smiled at how calm I got. "Oh. I'm in 12th. Graduating."

"Cool," I said, not understanding the point of this conversation. We had 10 minutes until the bell. I had no time to talk to people.

"Cool," he replied. "So, uh, see you around, Katniss?"

I nodded, not caring enough to give a honest answer.

Then I went to class, not knowing Gale was not just a person I met a minute ago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: So, that's about the start of the story. The next chapter will be either Prim's or Katniss's POV again. This is mostly Katniss's story, but I decided that Prim is almost ignored in most cases. Now, Prim's will not be as dramatic as Katniss's but it's a nice way to calm down. This way you can choose whose story you want to read.**

**Anyway, READ, REVIEW, FAVOURITE, OR FOLLOW!**


End file.
